


Stella the Slobby Snorlax

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Burping, F/F, F/M, Farting, Gijinka, Gross, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So, here’s a story about a Gijinka Snorlax girl named Stella. Just like her Pokemon counterpart, she’s a huge glutton, and a smelly, gassy slob as well.One day, a trainer named Ken decides to try and capture her. Can the trainer and his Gijinka Charizard girl endure her stench long enough to catch her? Maybe!





	Stella the Slobby Snorlax

Stella was a Snorlax, in a world where Pokemon were more humanoid than animal-like. Usually, the only thing distinguishing them from their human counterparts (besides their unusual personalities and incredible powers) was a pair of wings, or animalistic ears, or a tail. Their physiques tended to be more extreme as well. There were average-bodied Pokemon, but most tended to be exceptionally tall, or thin, or muscular, or in Stella’s case, fat.

Stella was a corpulent, titanic woman, weighing in at just over half a ton. Her weight was distributed to all parts of her body, from her chubby cheeks, to her thighs, which were each about twice as thick as an entire other person, to her staggeringly fat ass, which went mostly unseen, as she spent most of her time laying belly-up.

Most of her fat was concentrated around her midsection. Her gut was by far the largest part of her body, distending upwards from her prone form like a hill, the color of pale flesh with the occasional food stain. It was surprisingly even in shape for its size, maintaining an overall spherical roundness. It jutted out from her unzipped hoodie, which also exposed the majority of her person-sized breasts. She refused to wear anything but the most casual attire, so a never-washed hoodie, covered in stains from sweat and messily eaten food, and a similarly filthy pair of sweatpants were her only clothes. She had a pair of blue-furred animal ears atop her blue-haired head, somewhere between ursine and feline.

Stella hardly moved, and her lack of hygiene lead to a rather repulsive aura of stink that constantly surrounded her. The other Pokemon, and the humans living in nearby villages were thankful that she was sedentary, as all they needed to do to avoid her odor was stay away from the one spot she was always in. Strangers to this region, or lost travelers could look forward to a noseful of pungent musk, a body odor that could only come from a massively obese Pokemon who rarely moved, and never bathed.

Sometimes, however, humans would go up to her willingly. If she couldn’t find any food in her immediate vicinity, she would travel further in search of a meal, sometimes getting dangerously close to a nearby town. The townspeople made an agreement to bring her food occasionally, to prevent this from occurring. A single person was chosen at random for the task, and provided with a nosepin that was never enough to completely dampen the smell. If the person was successful, they would be rewarded with a “thank you” from Stella, voice muffled by a mouthful of food, and would be showered in money and praise when they returned to their town. Still, some felt that the journey wasn’t worth it.

Her enormous gut rose and fell with every breath, and every satisfied sigh that Stella released, as she was quite pleased with her sluggish, slovenly lifestyle. When she wasn’t gorging herself with unbelievable amounts of food, she was in food-induced slumber, digesting away the meal in her gut, so she’d have room for her next binge.

Well, there was a third way that Stella liked to spend her time. The truckloads of food she crammed into herself usually resulted in quite a lot of gas, and Stella had no shame about releasing it.

Her expulsions were just as massive as she was. Her farts were strong enough to literally shake the ground. If the earthquake, or the deep grumbling sound her farts caused weren’t enough to scatter the nearby Pokemon, then the smell certainly was. The food she ate was delicious going in, but it was repulsive coming out, and the odor would linger in the air for hours before the wind finally swept it away.

Her belches were equally rank, and occurred more frequently than her ass explosions. She would open her mouth, allowing a rumbling, roaring burp to explode from her lips.

The scent caused the smallest of Pokemon caught within her blast radius to faint. Flowers wilted, and flying Pokemon fell out of the sky.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP

Stella belched with delight, patting her tremendous tummy with pride. A powerful gust surged upwards, causing the branches on the trees to shake.

“Mmmm, I’m full,” she said, her voice sleepy and satisfied. She began to drift into a deep, digestive slumber, until… she was woken up by the determined voice of a human.

“My name is Ken, and I’m here to catch you!” the young man said. Stella had never seen a trainer before, but if she had, she would have identified him as such immediately by his clothing. He had a hair of messy blond hair underneath a blue and white cap, the color scheme of which was also present in the jacket he wore. He had a pair of jeans on, and beneath them, a pair of stylish but practical sneakers. A yellow backpack was slung across his shoulder, and he wore a black belt around his waist, containing a total of six Pokeballs.

“Catch me?” Stella said quizzically, leaning up so she could get a better look at the trainer, her belly spilling out over her lap. “What does that mean?”

“It means I capture you in one of these…” he said, pulling an empty Pokeball out of his bag. “After winning your respect by proving how strong me and my other Pokemon are! Then you’ll be added to my party, and we get to travel together. I can’t wait to have a Pokemon as big and powerful as you on my team!”

Stella felt herself blushing, she’d never heard a human refer to her size before, especially in such a positive way.

“Fine, try and capture me if you can!” Stella said, going from reclining to standing all the way up. Stella’s feet were more than capable of supporting her weight, she just preferred laying down to standing unless the former was absolutely impossible.

Ken smiled, taking a Pokeball from his belt.

“Go, Charizard!” he said, tossing the ball in an arc towards the wild Snorlax.

The ball opened up in a surge of red light, a tall, proud Charizard girl escaping from the orb!

The Charizard, named Chelsea, was a woman of amazonian stature, with a haughty look on her face that she’d more than earned. She was fit and muscular, with orange scales concealing the most private parts of her anatomy, with the rest completely exposed. A pair of small horns jutted out from above her wild, waist-length orange hair. A pair of powerful reptilian wings sprouted from her back, and just above her rear was a long, proud tail with a single, perpetually burning flame at its tip. 

“What do you need me for this time, boss?” she said playfully. She was Ken’s first Pokemon, and they’d been inseparable, ever since she was a mere Charmander, and he was but a boy.  
They’d matured together, and she was more loyal to him now, in their adulthood, than she’d ever been before. She was more powerful than ever too, and she couldn’t wait to display her might.

“I need you to use Flamethrower on that Snorlax!” he said.

She nodded, her vastly superior speed allowing her to move first. A vast pillar of flame erupted from her open fanged mouth, traveling rapidly towards her opponent.

Stella was far too large to move out of the way in time, but she didn’t need to. She stuck out her gut proudly, allowing her belly to take the majority of Chelsea’s attack. The blast left her belly smoking and slightly singed, but Stella didn’t seem to be damaged at all. She was smiling now, and preparing for a counterattack.

“Stella uses body slam!” the Snorlax said, playfully imitating the way the trainer announced his own Pokemon’s moves.

Stella proved that her weight was nothing but an asset, not a hindrance, as she effortlessly jumped into the air. Gravity caused her to plummet back down, towards the terrified Chari-girl below.

Chelsea was buried underneath a thousand pounds of sweaty, unwashed fat. Stella got up, and waddled back to her original position, leaving her opponent face-down in a small crater she’d created. Chelsea wasn’t sure what was worse: the smell, or the impact of Stella’s attack. The force was enough to rival the strongest blows she’d ever received, and the odor…well, there was nothing to compare that to.

She was dazed, stumbling back and forth as she rose back to her feet, a good portion of her health already drained. “Come on Chelsea, you can do it!” her trainer cheered.

She faced Stella, and gritted her teeth.

Chelsea turned around, flashing her trainer a smile and a thumbs-up.

“Don’t worry, I’ve still got some fight left in me.”

“Great!” Ken said, more determined than ever to capture the wild Pokemon, who was currently preoccupied with patting her fat, sloshing gut.

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?” Chelsea said, turning back to him. “Can you make me use a special move again? I don’t want to use a physical move, that’d mean getting closer enough to smell her.”

Ken nodded. His plan was to make her use flamethrower again anyways. It may not have been all that effective the first time, but it definitely did some damage, and Stella’s vitality would run out eventually. It was only a matter of time before she was defeated. Plus, the attack had a chance of inflicting burn on Stella, which would make capturing her even easier.

Stella yawned. “Come on! I can’t wait around forever, I’m gonna start getting hungry soon!” Stella was unaware of the irony of calling someone else out for their sluggishness.

“Alright! Chelsea, use Flamethrower again!”

Another inferno shot out from between Chelsea’s lips. Instead of hitting Stella in the dead-center of her gut like the last time, it landed upwards, closer to her head. Stella sputtered, as the blazing flames lapped painfully against her.

It seemed to do significantly more damage than the last time. Chelsea was lucky, she’d gotten a critical hit! Her luck hadn’t run out, as a lingering flame remained on the sleeve of Stella’s hoodie after the attack finished. She’d been burned, and the flame would continue to damage her, and her attempts to pat it out with her hand only resulted in her being burned further.

“Great job!” Ken said, pumping his fist in the air in celebration. Chelsea always came through for him, especially in the most desire situations.

“Yeah, not bad,” she said, grinning. She knew that she would have to deal with a second dose of Stella’s stink soon, but she felt a little more prepared, as she at least knew what she was dealing with.

“Alright, it’s your turn. Do your worst,” Chelsea said.

Stella gladly accepted the challenge. “Stella uses Supersonic!”

Supersonic usually involved a loud, stunning shriek that rendered the opposing Pokemon confused. Stella had her own variation on the move, with a similar end result.

Instead of a sound wave, she used the most potent form of sound she had available: her belches.

Stella’s burps were normally incredibly forceful, but this one was especially strong. Ordinarily her belches were casual, simply slipping out of her while she ate, to free up room for more food. This one she forced out, using her powerful stomach muscles to push it out of her throat with all her might. The ground trembles, and leaves were blown off of trees.

The wall of force smashed into Chelsea, who had her arms crossed in preparation for the attack. Her pointed, clawed toes dug into the dirt. Despite her preparation, she was still pushed backwards several feet. She managed to remain upright, only slightly bruised, and a bit disgusted.

Stella’s burn struck her again, causing even more damage, as the flame grew stronger over time.

“One more hit, and I think you can catch her!” Chelsea said, as willful as ever.

“Alright!” Ken said. “She’s already injured, and I don’t want to risk knocking her out. So, use Ember!”

Chelsea spat a small fireball, which exploded against Stella’s tummy, doing minimal damage.

“Perfect!” Ken said. “Now, all I need to do is catch her…”

He took an Ultra Ball from his bag, he didn’t want to risk using an inferior capture device on this incredibly rare Pokemon. He tossed the ball at her. The sphere opened, and Stella turned into a beam of light, which was then absorbed by the Pokeball. The device snapped shut, and fell to the ground. It rattled back and forth, as Stella tried to escape, using all of her remaining strength.

The ball shook back and forth weakly, for one last time, before it shut completely, releasing a small spark of energy. Stella had been captured! Ken immediately ran up towards the ball, snapping it into his belt, along with the other five Pokemon currently in his party.

Stella would make a great addition to his team. With her high defense and HP, she could endure numerous attacks without fainting. Plus, her horrible odor and gas apparently meant she could inflict harmful status effects too. He would have to acclimate his other Pokemon to her smell, however, in case he ever got into a two-on-two battle. He wasn’t except from this either. If he ever used her in battle, he’d have to put up with being downwind from her.

Maybe the Pokecenter sold gas masks? He might as well check, as he was headed there anyways. He could hear Stella’s stomach rumbling, even from inside her Pokeball.

“So, what does a Snorlax eat, exactly?” Ken said to himself. He had a feeling that the answer would turn out to be “everything.”


End file.
